The Earth King v the Earth Emperor
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: An AU one-shot taking place following Kuvira's establishment of the Earth Empire. Given how Fire Lord is a gender neutral title, maybe Emperor is also gender neutral, hence the title. Rated T for safety.


**ME: Time for my first serious LOK fic, I believe. No comments on Makorra or Korrasami in the reviews, the last thing I want is a flame war. Also, I didn't really get into LOK until Book 4, and even then I missed a few episodes, so apologies for any inaccuracies. BTW, in light of how Kuvira didn't have any problems with Bolin and Varrick until they got cold feet, I'm willing to bet her imprisoning citizens of foreign descent was less Nazi-style ethnic cleansing and more like internment a la America during World War Two.**

Kuvira had done what the other world leaders had long feared but hoped would not happen. Rather than step down and hand power over to Wu, heir to the Hou-Ting Dynasty, she had declared an end to the Earth Kingdom and established the Earth Empire with herself as leader. The majority of her followers were enthusiastic in their support of her decision to declare a new order.

"Well, damn," Eska said after Kuvira concluded her speech. "Bolin's new girlfriend really is threatening."

Tonraq raised an eyebrow. "Actually, Kuvira is engaged to Baatar, not Bolin," he pointed out to his niece, who merely shrugged and muttered, "Not much of a difference."

Later on, Mako met with Bolin outside Wu's suite and the two began to argue over Kuvira refusing to step down. "Well, no, but still-," Mako said.

"-still what, Mako?" interrupted Bolin. "I'm the one making a difference out there. What are you doing, huh? You're just some glorified butler for some snotty rich bozo!"

Irritated at his younger brother's comment, Mako shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, I don't wanna work for your glorious emperor and her military dictatorship."

"Wu would have had the same authority Kuvira wields right now if she had handed it to that spoiled brat on a silver platter!" snapped Bolin. "With Kuvira in charge, Mako, to you she's a dictator, so how come Wu taking power would make him a respected world leader?!"

Mako, while still against Kuvira's actions, did privately agree with Bolin in that he didn't think much of Wu's potential as a leader. "Because he's...well...approved..."

Wu, fed up with Bolin's criticisms, chose to exit the suite and confront him. "Your brother Mako is right, traitor!" he snapped uncharacteristically. "I am Wu of the Hou-Ting Dynasty, King of all the Earth Lands and Glorious Defender of Ba Sing Se. I am the rightful ruler of the Earth Kingdom and have the approval of the other world leaders, ranging from Fire Lord Izumi to President Raiko. Kuvira was only authorized to bring stability to my people, not rule over them!"

"'Rightful ruler?'" Bolin shot back. "Just because you're great-aunt was that monster Hou-Ting?!"

Before anything else could be said, Kuvira appeared with her fiancé and second-in-command, Baatar (who now preferred his given name over "Junior"), a detachment of her personal guard, and Iknik Blackstone Varrick and his assistant, Zhu Li Moon, in tow.

"Bolin, there you are," Kuvira said. "I hope you haven't lowered yourself to speaking with this hedonistic fop who cowered in Republic City while our nation burned."

"Kuvira, how dare you!" shouted the young man. "As your King, I command you to stand down at once! I appreciated your service to our people, but I am the rightful ruler of the Earth Kingdom, not you!"

Kuvira shook her head. "I would advise you to keep your mouth shut, Wu," she shot back. "Every time you open it, you somehow manage to humiliate yourself. Besides, in three years I have restored order to the Earth Empire, created a large army to police and defend it, established a maglev train network, modernized the general infrastructure, and gotten engaged to the man of my dreams. In that time, what have you accomplished?"

"Well..." the young royal began to respond. "I graduated with a degree in political science from Republic City University and my singing skills are better than ever."

The founder of the Earth Empire rolled her eyes. "How pathetic," she said. "Come on, Bolin. I'm certain you can better serve the Empire by assisting Doctor Varrick and Moon with a certain project I have in mind, plus everyone else is aboard the train waiting to return to the Empire. You wouldn't want to keep them waiting, right?"

"Of course, boss!" said Bolin as he ran over to the other Imperials.

"You're gonna love what I have in store for the Empire, Bolin!" Varrick said as they walked out of the hotel. "In addition to movers with all the colors you can imagine instead of just black and white, I'm working on varrivision! With varrivision, Kuvira will be able to give live speeches to people miles away from her like with radio broadcasts but everyone will be able to see her rather than just hear her words! Plus it will help keep the masses happy and distracted!"

 **ME: While Kuvira was a military dictator, it's obvious Wu was a satire on incompetent autocrats propped up by Western nations to safeguard their own interests. Seriously, it'd be like having to choose between Trump or Clinton (though unlike a certain rabble-rousing blowhard and a corrupt politician, Kuvira's actually a competent leader). Seriously, Mako, given Hou-Ting's tyranny I doubt Kuvira would be that bad by comparison.**

 **While the maglev train Kuvira used as her personal transport is out of place in LOK given how it apparently is supposed to be the Roaring Twenties, it actually is a logical case of Schizo Tech. Think, with a maglev network Kuvira could move about troops, vehicles, supplies, equipment, and prisoners in a relatively quick and efficient manner. Plus since a Troper pointed out her railway spirit laser wouldn't be as hindered as it would be in real life thanks to her metalbenders, I can imagine the maglev monorail network being constructed pretty quickly.**

 **This story is dedicated to the five police officers who were killed in Dallas** **recently. May God let their souls rest in heaven for all eternity.**

 **Also...FUCK YOU, KABLOB! You reblog shit decrying the NRA as only protecting "white privilege," yet your Tumblr makes no mention of the five Dallas cops murdered in cold blood by a black nationalist. I am no Boy Scout hero, Kablob, but at least I'm honest about it. As far as I'm concerned, you and your fellow self-righteous SJWs can go to hell where all of you belong.**


End file.
